Cross reference is made to copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/432,638, entitled xe2x80x9cApparatus and Method for Operating a Checkout System Having a Security Scale for Providing Security During an Assisted Checkout Transactionxe2x80x9d by Wilfried E. Y. Dejaeger; Ser. No. 09/432,640, entitled xe2x80x9cApparatus and Method for Operating Convertible Checkout System Which Has a Customer Side and a Personnel Sidexe2x80x9d by Wilfried E. Y. Dejaeger, Alfred J. Hutcheon, John C. Addy, and James Morrison; Ser. No. 09/432,636, entitled xe2x80x9cApparatus and Method for Operating a Checkout System Having a Movable Takeaway Belt Mechanism and Associated System Constructionxe2x80x9d by Charles K. Wike, Jr., Kurt J. Lippert, and Paul F. Nugent, Jr.; Ser. No. 09/432,635, entitled xe2x80x9cApparatus and Method for Operating a Checkout System Having an Item Set-Aside Shelf Which is Movable Between a Number of Shelf Positionsxe2x80x9d by Paul F. Nugent, Jr.; Ser. No. 09/432,634, entitled xe2x80x9cApparatus and Method for Operating a Checkout System Having a Number of Port Expander Devices Associated Therewithxe2x80x9d by Robert T. Snyder; Ser. No. 09/432,637, entitled xe2x80x9cApparatus and Method for Operating a Checkout System Having a Power Distribution Architecture Which Conforms to an International Standardxe2x80x9d by Robert T. Snyder; Ser. No. 09/432,626, entitled xe2x80x9cApparatus and Method for Operating a Checkout System Having an Electronic Security Deactivation Device Associated Therewithxe2x80x9d by Robert T. Snyder and Kurt J. Lippert; Ser. No. 09/432,157, entitled xe2x80x9cApparatus and Method for Operating a Checkout System Which Has a Number of Payment Devices for Tendering Payment During an Assisted Checkout Transactionxe2x80x9d by Donald L. Forsythe and Horng Jaan Lin; Ser. No. 09/432,630, entitled xe2x80x9cApparatus and Method for Operating a Checkout System Having a Number of Interface Terminals Associated Therewithxe2x80x9d by Kurt J. Lippert, Charles K. Wike, Jr., and Paul F. Nugent, Jr.; Ser. No. 09/432,639, entitled xe2x80x9cApparatus and Method for Operating a Checkout System Having a Display Monitor Which Displays Both Transaction Information and Customer-Specific Messages During a Checkout Transactionxe2x80x9d by Wilfried E. Y. Dejaeger; Ser. No. 09/432,628, entitled xe2x80x9cApparatus and Method for Operating a Checkout System Having an RF Transmitter for Communicating to a Number of Wireless Personal Pagersxe2x80x9d by Robert T. Snyder; Ser. No. 09/432,631, entitled xe2x80x9cApparatus and Method for Operating a Checkout System Having an RF Transmitter for Communicating to a Receiver Associated with an Intercom Systemxe2x80x9d by Robert T. Snyder and Kurt J. Lippert; Ser. No. 09/432,627, entitled xe2x80x9cApparatus and Method for Operating a Checkout System Having a Number of Item Sensors for Controlling Operation of an Input Belt Mechanismxe2x80x9d by Kurt J. Lippert and Robert T. Snyder; and Ser. No. 09/432,629, entitled xe2x80x9cApparatus and Method for Operating a Checkout System Having a Video Camera for Enhancing Security During Operation Thereofxe2x80x9d by Kurt J. Lippert, each of which is assigned to the same assignee as the present invention, and each of which is filed concurrently herewith.
The present invention relates generally to a checkout system, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for operating a checkout system having a scanner which is rotatable between an assisted scanner position and a self-service scanner position.
In the retail industry, the largest expenditures are typically the cost of the goods sold followed closely by the cost of labor expended. With particular regard to the retail grocery or supermarket industry, the impetus to reduce labor costs has focused on reducing or eliminating the amount of time required to handle and/or process the items or goods to be purchased by a customer. To this end, there have been a number of self-service checkout systems developed which attempt to substantially eliminate the need for a checkout clerk.
A self-service checkout system is operated by a customer without the aid of a checkout clerk. Hence, during operation of a self-service checkout system, the customer scans individual items for purchase across a scanner and then places the scanned items into a grocery bag, if desired. The customer then pays for his or her purchases either at the self-service checkout system if so equipped, or at a central payment area which is staffed by a store employee. Thus, a self-service checkout system permits a customer to select, itemize, and in some cases pay for his or her purchases without the assistance of the retailer""s personnel.
It should be appreciated that a given retailer may have a number of reservations in regard to implementation of self-service checkout systems into the retailer""s operation. For example, certain self-service checkout systems which have heretofore been designed are more expensive relative to assisted checkout systems (i.e. retail checkout systems which are operated by an employee of the retailer such as a checkout clerk). The higher cost associated with a self-service checkout system is typically due to the fact that the system itself must perform functions that would normally be performed by the checkout clerk operating the checkout system thereby increasing the number of components associated with the self-service checkout system. For instance, in the case of a self-service checkout system, the system must provide security from improprieties such as theft. Moreover, in certain self-service checkout systems, the checkout system itself must collect payment from the customer for his or her items for purchase. It is the cost of the hardware and software necessary to provide such functions to the self-service checkout system which in certain cases cause the cost of the system to typically exceed the cost of an assisted checkout system.
Moreover, a number of retailers fear that the retailer""s customers may not embrace the idea of using self-service checkout systems to checkout their items for purchase thereby potentially causing the systems to go unused in the retailer""s store. In such a situation, the retailer would have expended a relatively substantial sum of money for a checkout system which is not being utilized thereby increasing costs associated with the retailer""s operation.
Yet further, it is generally recognized that a well-trained checkout clerk is capable of completing a checkout transaction in a more timely manner relative to an untrained customer. Accordingly, during periods of peak demand within the retailer""s store, it is desirable for the retailer to operate a relatively large number of assisted checkout systems in order to expedite the checkout process thereby preventing customers from undesirably being forced to wait in long checkout queues. However, during periods of lesser demand within the retailer""s store, it is desirable for the retailer to operate a relatively large number of self-service checkout systems in order to reduce the number of employees (i.e. checkout clerks) that the retailer must have present in the store. Hence, a compromise must be made between the number of assisted checkout systems and the number of self-service checkout systems which are installed in the retailer""s store.
What is needed therefore is a checkout system which overcomes one or more of the above-mentioned drawbacks. What is particularly needed is a low-cost, easy-to-operate checkout system that may be operated as either an assisted checkout system or a self-service checkout system. What is further needed is a checkout system that may be operated as either an assisted checkout system or a self-service checkout system that can be quickly and easily converted between the two types of systems.
In accordance with a first embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a method of operating a checkout terminal having a scanner which is movable between an assisted scanner position and a self-service scanner position. The method includes the step of positioning the scanner in the assisted scanner position. The method also includes the step of operating the scanner so as to perform an assisted checkout transaction in which a first number of items are scanned with the scanner by retail personnel while the scanner is positioned in the assisted scanner position. The method further includes the step of moving the scanner from the assisted scanner position to the self-service scanner position. Yet further, the method includes the step of operating the scanner so as to perform a self-service checkout transaction in which a second number of items are scanned with the scanner by a customer while the scanner is positioned in the self-service scanner position.
In accordance with a second embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a checkout terminal. The terminal includes a terminal base. The terminal also includes a scanner movably secured to the terminal base. The scanner is configured to be moved relative to the terminal base so as to be positionable between an assisted scanner position and a self-service scanner position. The scanner is operated so as to perform an assisted checkout transaction in which a first number of items are scanned with the scanner by retail personnel when the scanner is positioned in the assisted scanner position. The scanner is operated so as to perform a self-service checkout transaction in which a second number of items are scanned with the scanner by a customer when the scanner is positioned in the self-service scanner position.
In accordance with a third embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a reconfigurable checkout system. The checkout system includes a first portion of a terminal base including a dual-aperture bar code scanner rotatably mounted within the first portion of the terminal base. The dual-aperture bar code scanner is rotatable between an assisted scanner position and a self-service scanner position. The checkout system also includes a second portion of the terminal base coupled to the first portion of the terminal base containing a bagging area for use in an assisted checkout transaction and a self-service checkout transaction.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and useful checkout system.
It is moreover an object of the present invention to provide an improved checkout system.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and useful method of operating a checkout system.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an improved method of operating a checkout system.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a low-cost, easy-to-operate checkout system that may be operated as either an assisted checkout system or a self-service checkout system.
It is moreover an object of the present invention to provide a checkout system that may be operated as either an assisted checkout system or a self-service checkout system that can be quickly and easily converted between the two types of systems.
The above and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and the attached drawings.